Hermione Granger y la piedra del poder
by vivalossangresucia
Summary: Quiero una Hermione Granger que este orgullosa de ser una sangre sucia, que este en Slytherin, que sea malvada, que practique las Artes Oscuras y que este en contra de Lord Voldemort
1. Chapter 1

Hermione Granger nunca había sido una chica normal. Desde que nació, había algo en ella que no era normal. Apenas sonreía y menos aún lloraba. Todo era mas dificultoso con ella. Sus padres se preocuparon cuando no aprendía a andar, solo dijo mama y papa a un tiempo normal, le costaba pronunciar mas que a los otros niños. Las cosas progresaban, su movilidad alcanzó un estado normal, aunque era mas débil que el resto de niños de su edad, su habla mejoró, aunque aún se trababa de vez en cuando y tuvo que acudir a la logopeda de la escuela. Además aunque un poco tímida se relacionaba bien con los otros niños, incluso tenía un novio rubio y revoltoso. Sus padres suspiraron de alivio, su hija era normal, tal vez algo torpe o incluso un poco lenta, pero nada por lo que preocuparse. Fue un suspiro antes de tiempo.

Las cosas volvieron a enturbiarse cuando comenzaron con la lectura y la escritura. Hermione, como era natural se quedo por detrás de los otros niños, pero esta vez Hermione no se lo tomo bien. Empezó a llorar y patalear, primero en casa, luego cuando vio que funcionaba lo repitió en clase. Justo en ese momento las cosas se pusieron extrañas alrededor de Hermione. Los libros de escritura y lectura más avanzados de los otros niños siempre aparecían en las pequeñas manos de Hermione, cuando sus padres le obligaron a ponerse un horroroso vestido rosa, se convirtió en un vestido naranja su color favorito, cuando la profesora le regañaba se quedaba ronca de repente. Hermione finalmente aprendió a leer y escribir y con ello Hermione descubrió su primero y único amor la lectura.

Primero leyó todos los libros de su habitación, se aprendió de memoria Jack y las habichuelas mágicas y lo recitaba siempre que podía. Luego obligó a sus contentos padres a comprarle libros. Mas tarde, leyó todos los libros de la escuela. Finalmente comenzó leer sus manuales. La primera vez que Hermione la tonta levantó la mano para responder al profesor, fue la única y aceptó, todos se quedaron asombrados. Pronto se acostumbraron. Hermione cogió un gusto por responder a las preguntas antes que nadie interrumpiendo al profesor, cosa que también hacía para discutir con él cuando no estaba de acuerdo, era un modo totalmente inadecuado y contraproducente de aprender según sus profesores pero a ella le funcionaba. Empezó a imitar el habla de los adultos viendo las posibilidades de las nuevas palabras y como asombraban a todos. Cuando sus extrañas matemáticas que nadie hacía así siempre acertaban, ella se enorgullecía. La primera vez que ella contradijo a un profesor y llevó la razón, ella se sintió por encima de los demás, mas inteligente que ellos, superior a ellos. Determinó que quería sentirse así una y otra vez y haría cualquier cosa para conseguirlo.

Cuando los demás niños comenzaron a agruparse en pequeños grupos (eran una clase pequeña) según sus aficiones, gustos y amistades. Hermione se quedo sola y se sentía cada vez menos humana, ella era otra cosa. Ella intentó hacerse un hueco pero no puedo. Era malísima bailando y jugando al fútbol ( además de que era una chica), debido a sus problemas motrices y no le gustaba jugar a ser mayores (como podían desear ser mayores con el poder y la libertad de los niños frente a la opresión que veía en los ojos cansados de sus padres). Lo intentó con grupos mas pequeños. Las 2 super amigas no querían una tercera, ademas de que eran de miedo terminando las frases de la otra, jugó algo con el niño solitario que imaginaba mundos extraterrestres pero eran siempre las ideas del chico y el era siempre el general y ella la subordinada. Se convirtió en algo así como el fantasma de los grupos mirando a todos, no perteneciendo a ninguno. Lo que le encantaba era la guerra, allí ella podía brillar. A pesar de ser una clase tan pequeña o quizás por eso estaba fuertemente dividida y había muchos jefes para pocos subordinados así que de vez en cuando se rompía en dos bandos separados. Como no se hablaban entre ellos necesitaban un mensajero y Hermione era perfecta para el papel. O la peor para el papel. Hermione adoraba ser mensajera. Ella misma sabía que el papel no era realmente importante y que tal vez esto solo era un juego tonto o incluso que se reían de ella, pero no le importaba. Ella se sentía parte del grupo cuando iba y decía lo que había dicho el otro grupo, decía que les apoyaba y exageraba lo que decían los otros, en ese momento sentía poder, aunque solo fuera falso se sentía en la cima del mundo mundial.

Podíamos seguir hablando horas y horas de ella. De su miedo a que en realidad estaba muerta y ahora estaba soñando, de su miedo a que ella era malvada, de sus sueños de ser primera ministra (una buena ministra, no como Thatcher). Pero no es importante. Esto solo es la base de una persona y ya lo hemos expuesto. La base de la segunda mujer tras Morgana más famosa del mundo mágico, Hermione Jean Granger.

Nuestra historia comienza una mañana de Septiembre de 1990, en una pequeña ciudad de Cornualles, en una casa pequeña pero moderna que...


	2. Chapter 2

Nuestra historia comienza una mañana de Septiembre de 1990, en una pequeña ciudad de Cornualles, en una casa pequeña pero moderna que alberga a una pareja de dentistas de 39 años y su hija de casi 11 años. El desayuno en casa de los Granger, comienza temprano y termina tarde incluso en Domingo. Es la hora del día donde los padres se reúnen con su hija y le dan la perorata diaria, preparándola para enfrentar un nuevo día con buen pie. Llamaron a la puerta y Hermione se escabulló, aprovechando la bendecida distracción del timbre. Felix Granger preguntándose quién llamaría a estas horas de la mañana se levantó de la mesa fue al vestíbulo y abrió la puerta. Era una mujer sobre sus 60 años alta, con un apretado moño negro algo gris y una mirada estricta detrás de unas gafas cuadradas, vestía como aquellas fotos de mujeres en la Primera Guerra Mundial. Recién salida de las películas. Felix Granger recibió un escalofrío de advertencia en la espalda.

''¿Señor Granger, Felix Granger, dentista?''

''Sí, ese sería yo. ¿Qué quiere?'' Esta mujer le daba pavor. Se mantuvo entre la puerta y ella

''¿Con usted? Nada. Es con su hija con la que quiero hablar. Aunque usted y su esposa como tutores no mágicos de la joven bruja conocida como Hermione Jean Granger deben estar presentes por supuesto. ¿ Me deja pasar?''

''Lunáticos'' pensó. Cerró la puerta y se encaró con la mujer.

''¿Sabe? Es un buen detalle que esta casa apenas pueda ser vista desde la carretera.'' Sacó un alargado palo de su recta falda y le apuntó a la cara antes de que pudiera reaccionar. '' Petrificus Totalus.'' Felix Granger se quedo rígido como una piedra y se cayó al suelo, sonriendo satisfecha apunto a la puerta. ''Alohomora.'' Paso por encima del cuerpo del dentista y entro haciendo ruido.

''¡Cariño! ¿Quién es?'' salió diciendo Sally Granger asustada. ''¡Felix!'' chilló al ver a su marido tirado en la entrada y una mujer extraña en su vestíbulo con un palo.

'' Ahora señora Granger no chille, si se tranquiliza y me promete que no intentara nada hacia mi persona, quitaré el hechizo a su marido y usted, su marido, su hija y yo tendremos una pequeña charla tras la cual ustedes podrán seguir con sus vidas mas o menos como antes.'' Al ver su asentimiento asintió y apuntó el palo hacia el cuerpo del señor Granger. ''Finite.'' Esperó a que un aterrado Señor Granger se levantara y se juntara con su cónyuge y continuó. '' Bien, ahora que ya esta todo solucionado, llamen a Hermione. No tengan miedo, no os hare nada sino ya estaríais muertos y si le decís que escape la encontraré.''

''Hermione.'' chillaron al unísono (y no es para menos) los Granger.

Una asustada Hermione que había oído todo desde las escaleras bajo corriendo y abrazó a sus padres.

''Bien, normalmente me extiendo mucho, pero esta vez debo estar en poco más de una hora en la Sala de profesores, como dos segundo año pueden causar tanto estropicio nunca lo entenderé. Vale, vayamos al tema, creo que primero debo presentarme. Soy Minerva McGonagall, Directora Adjunta, Profesora de Transfiguración y Jefa de la casa de Gryffindor del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. ¿ Alguien tiene alguna pregunta?''

Los señores Granger se quedaron sin palabras, pero Hermione no. ''¿Magia y Hechicería?''

''Sí señorita Hermione, Magia y Hechicería. Usted es una bruja, no, no como el insulto. Me estoy refiriendo a que usted puede hacer magia como yo y muchos otros y antes que me diga que usted no es una bruja deje que le pregunte algo. ¿ Alguna vez cuando te enfadas o te emocionas, pasan cosas extrañas a tu alrededor como cambios de color o hacer volar cosas?'' Viendo la cara de realización de Hermione y la cara de horror de sus padres sonrío y continuó. '' Pues bien todos los magos y todas las brujas de Gran Bretaña deben acudir a partir de los 11 años, usted entrará el próximo curso, al Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería durante siete años, 5 de ellos obligatorios, donde aprenderá todo lo necesario para triunfar en nuestra sociedad y...''

En este momento Felix Granger, se recupero e interrumpió. ''Usted me hechiza, nos amenaza, nos dice que nuestra hija es una bruja y además quiere que vaya a un colegio en alguna parte donde...''

Minerva McGonagall le apuntaba con la varita con una rabia furiosa. ''Estúpido muggle, crees que tienes derechos, no, no los tienes. Aquí mando yo, tu no tienes derechos yo sí. En mi mundo tu escuchas y obedeces.'' Sacó un pequeño libro de bolsillo de su bolso. Sonrió endiabladamente. ''Introducción a la magia. Una guía para nacidos muggles. Si quieren permanecer sanos y cuerdos yo recomendaría que lo leyeran, los 3 y antes de contar todo esto a nadie. Especialmente los capítulos relativos al Estatuto del Secreto y los familiares muggles.'' Sacó un pequeño papel. ''Dentro de 4 semanas justas, el Domingo estarán en el banco en frente de esta dirección a las 9 y media de la mañana. Lleven dinero. No es negociable. Lo negociable es si quieren ir por su propio pie o obligados. Pueden ir a Australia, me encanta perseguir muggles en lugares donde nunca he estado. Son tan engreídos pensando que son mas listos que yo, gracias a la sangre de sus hijos siempre sé donde están, incluso cuando abandonan a sus hijos intentando escapar de mi, la sangre de los hijos se parece a la de sus padres. Bien, debo ir a Hogsmeade, recoger el paquete de Snape y luego subir al Castillo. No tengo tiempo. Nos vemos dentro de 4 semanas. Adiós.''

Con un pequeño pop, Minerva McGonagall se desapareció de la casa de los Granger y se apareció en frente de las 3 Escobas.

Fueron 4 semanas horrorosas para los Granger, el libro decía poco mas de que eran animales sin derechos para los magos y debían obedecer sin rechistar si querían mantener algún contacto con su hija. Decidieron que lo mejor era seguirla el rollo. Si podían aparecerse en cualquier sitio y atacarlos, por lo menos su Estatuto del Secreto les protegería en el lugar donde debían ir, una pujante calle comercial y residencial cerca de la estación de tren King Cross en Londres. Estaban esperando sentados y tuvieron alguna pequeña esperanza cuando vieron que Minerva McGonagall llegaba tarde, una esperanza que murió pronto cuando llegó con una bien arreglada pareja y su hijo rubio y delgaducho de la edad de Hermione.

''Siento llegar tarde. Los Finch-Fletchley habían decidido que era un buen momento para visitar Hong Kong y tuve que ir a recogerlos. Vais a ir juntos vosotros dos el año que viene, espero que seáis muy buenos amigos, aunque tendremos que tener una charla sobre lo que podéis decir. Bien ahora, vamos a ir todos juntos al bar el Caldero Chorreante.''

Felix miro a los lados de la calle y no vio ningún bar y menos uno que se llamara Caldero Chorreante. ''¿Dónde está el Caldero Chorreante?'' Los dos niños le mirando extrañados.

''Niños dad la mano a vuestros padres''

Entre una tienda de música y una librería apareció un pequeño bar llamado Caldero Chorreante.


End file.
